This invention relates to a removable motor vehicle boot insert, particularly, but not exclusively, for cars.
A wide range of goods and materials are carried in car boots which are often soiled by dirt or grease from tools for example, or by spillage of petrol, oil or other materials from containers. The car boot can be somewhat difficult to clean. Also car boots generally have an irregular shape and therefore are difficult to protect and damage can be done to the boot interior when loading or removing items from the boot. Further, fragile materials carried in the boot may be thrown around a boot and damaged in transit.
Various constructions of boot inserts are known. For example, DE 2,741,111 A describes a luggage insert for a car boot comprising a plastics open-top box having a rim including a series of holes to which elastic fitting straps are hooked to secure packages in postion in the insert. EP 0,022,702 A describes a lining for a car boot made from semi-rigid sheet pre-shaped in the form of a trough of approximately the same shape as that of the interior of a boot. EP 0,266,024 A describes a liner for an automobile trunk of fibrous material. DE 3,106,116 A describes a tray for mounting in a vehicle.
DE 3,636,339 A describes a transport container insert for a car boot which is sub-divided by a number of plastic wall parts. DE 2,163,725 A and 2,403,914 A also describe constructions of boot inserts.
EP 0,006,604 A describes a device for use in the luggage compartment of a passenger vehicle comprising a base plate and a number of wall elements. WO 89/06613A describes a load securing panel for a bottom of a car or van having grooves for insertion of retaining plates.
There are a number of problems with the inserts described in these prior art specifications. They are generally expensive and are difficult to position and retain in a boot and are impractical to operate.